


the butterfly flapping in his throat

by severinne



Series: Land [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An escalating cycle of smut inspired in equal parts by Philip Glenister's gorgeous bit of dirty-talking on <em>The Vice</em> and Patti Smith's <em>Land</em>, which provides the titles for all three parts.</p><p>Part One: Gene kicks things off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butterfly flapping in his throat

Sam was a bundle of facts, tightly wound and growing more erratic by the second, pacing a repetitive line before Gene’s desk and gesturing wildly through every point of this one-sided argument with that folder clutched in his hand like it were his favourite toy. The man was spewing facts faster than Gene could add them up in his wandering mind, caught as it was in assessing more interesting facts that had less to do with what Sam was saying and more to do with Sam himself. Fact was, Sam looked fucking fantastic when he was fired up like this - once you tuned out whatever drivel was coming out of his pretty mouth, anyway - fiercely determined to push his point no matter how much it boiled Gene’s blood in more ways than one.

Fact was, Sam didn’t have to speak at all to get one over on Gene, so long as he kept flashing his gorgeous eyes like that. And that wasn’t really fair at all.

With an anticipatory stretch of his legs, Gene slid his feet down from his desk. ‘You think you’re so clever, don’t you?’ he drawled, pushing out of his chair.

‘I know I’m right.’ Sam lifted his chin, a sneer curling his mouth. ‘If you would just look at the _evidence_ for once, you’d see-’

‘Shut it.’ He said it almost gently, at least compared to the callousness with which he wrenched the folder out of Sam’s hands and tossed it across the office floor. ‘So you think you can show me up,’ he murmured, stepping close to Sam now that he lacked the barrier of paperwork and aiming his gaze lasciviously downward as he slid a hand inside Sam’s leather jacket, palming over the trim curve of his waist through his shirt. ‘You want to be the big man here, want to take me down…’ his eyes flicked up to meet Sam’s startled gaze, ‘humiliate me,’ he breathed, tilting his head in.

Sam flinched backward, incredulous. ‘What are you doing?’

Licking his lips, Gene moved his hand inside Sam’s coat, slipped his fingers behind Sam’s belt and tugged hard, forcing him close again and smirking at Sam’s soft gasp. ‘Anything you want,’ he answered, low and rasping. ‘Isn’t that what you’re after?’ With Sam pulled in tight against him, Gene swept in, brushing his parted lips over Sam’s mouth with a fleeting, teasing touch. ‘You want to prove me wrong, want to make me pay for my mistakes…’ He dragged his other hand up Sam’s tensed thigh, passing lightly over his crotch and converging upon Sam’s belt, roughly unfastening. ‘On my knees…’ Another kiss, and this time Sam’s tongue met his own. ‘At your feet…’ He worked Sam’s trousers open. ‘Your cock,’ he touched it reverently, ‘fucking my mouth…’

A short, strangled sound slipped past Sam’s lips as he leaned in and claimed the kiss as a decisive thing, his hand tangling into Gene’s hair to change the angle of his head to better suit the demands of his quick tongue. Gene allowed it, nipped back ruthlessly at Sam’s mouth and slouched against the edge of his desk, allowing Sam the illusory advantage of height and opening his legs to draw Sam closer into his hands.

‘Oh, you do want that, don’t you?’ he purred, palming the hard shape of Sam’s cock inside his loosened trousers. ‘What a greedy boy you are…’

‘Oh, god…’ Sam arched into his touch, hands trembling out of Gene’s hair and down the sides of his face. His touch was light, too light, and it was an easy thing for Gene to turn his head and press a kiss into Sam’s open palm.

‘Tell me you want it.’ He stretched his mouth wider, dragging his teeth over the flesh at the base of Sam’s thumb and sliding along skin to claim a single finger between his lips. A quick glance upward revealed Sam’s flushed face and dazed eyes; he almost had him, and Gene sucked Sam’s finger hard, once, twice, before pulling off. ‘Tell me,’ he growled.

‘Oh, _yes_.’ Sam’s fingers pressed at his mouth, held him open as his tongue swept in for a sloppy kiss. ‘Yes, gonna have your dirty mouth all over my cock… _fuck_ -‘

Sam’s words broke off with a startled cry as Gene’s hands knotted themselves into his leather jacket and twisted him around with brutal efficiency, reversing their positions before Sam could react and throwing him down on his back across the desk. The impact left Sam visibly winded, stunned long enough for Gene to tug his unfastened trousers and pants down his hips, leaving them bunched around his slender thighs with room enough to force his dangling legs apart and step in between, leering close over his prey.

‘You still think so?’ he sneered. Gene spat into his own hand, smirking at the disgust on Sam’s face and grinning wider when that scowl contorted with pleasure at the first touch of Gene’s hand on his fully erect cock. ‘Think you’re that clever now you’re on your back with your todger out like some cheap rentboy?’ Gene worked his hand over Sam’s cock, slowly yet firmly, watching the flush spread over Sam’s face, reddening his panting lips. ‘Filthy little slut, just gonna lie there while I do all the work? Don’t bloody well think so.’ With a final, cruel twist of his hand, Gene let go and leaned in, slamming his hands down on either side of Sam’s body. ‘Get those hot, dirty hands of yours on your dick, _now_.’

Something like shock was dancing across Sam’s wide eyes as he fumbled to obey, squirming in the narrow space permitted by Gene’s body over his to grip himself with one trembling hand. With a warning growl, Gene took his other hand and forced it down to join the first, covering both with his splayed fingers and rubbing them crudely over Sam’s groin. ‘You’re gonna do this properly, boy. Gonna play with yourself, touch up your balls and shoot your load all over your naughty little fingers for me, an’ if you leave any sort of mess on me or my desk, you’ll be licking it up after.’

Gene pressed down hard, squeezing Sam’s trapped hands tight before releasing his grip. He let his touch glance tenderly over the exposed paleness of Sam’s thigh while he watched Sam start to pleasure himself with long, luxurious strokes over his gorgeously flushed cock, the fingers of his other hand slicking themselves in the pre-come beading at the crown. His eyes fluttered shut, the edges of his white teeth bit gently at the plush pink of his lower lip and Gene groaned from somewhere deep in his chest at the sight of him, at the profound weakness he felt as a result and the need to assert himself over all that dangerous sensuality.

‘What a dirty whore you are.’ The words dripped both honeyed and harsh from his lips, and Gene stared, enraptured, as Sam arched beneath them. ‘Just a cheap, dirty copper whore, flat on your back where you belong, giving it up for your DCI because you’re _mine_ , Tyler, an’ you know it, an’ everyone out there knows it an’ all. They know I own that sweet, tight arse of yours, know I could have it any time I choose to take it…’ And god, but he wanted it _now_ , his own erection pulsing thick and heavy inside his trousers, but this wasn’t about that so Gene kept his hips at a safe distance even as he dipped his head to speak in a rough whisper. ‘I could cuff you and drag you to the cells right now an’ you know not a soul out there would bat an eye, no matter how long I kept you locked up in there. I’d keep you for _days_ , chained to the bunk, gagged when I’m not using you an’ your lovely mouth… my spunk dripping all over your skin…’

Sam stifled a low whine behind his clenched teeth, head tossing to the side as he convulsed through the effort of controlling the onslaught of his orgasm, his thigh trembling against Gene’s. The perfect little slut had even managed to catch every spurt of come against his hand, and Gene hissed the order while Sam was still too strung out to argue, drinking in the spectacle of Sam licking himself clean, his eyes rapturously closed to the smug satisfaction settling over Gene’s face.

With a fond, parting brush of his hand over Sam’s face, Gene pushed upright and turned away, leaning against the edge of the desk next to Sam as he reached for his fags. ‘You can pick that folder up off my floor on your way out,’ he grumbled around the cigarette perched between his lips. He flicked a flame from his lighter, watching past the first billow of smoke as Sam glared up at him with an angrier fire lighting his eyes.

‘You bastard,’ he spat, his cheeks flushing a brilliant red. He kicked unsteadily to his feet and tugged up his trousers with shaking hands, rage making his fingers trip over the intricacy of his flies and belt. ‘How dare you… it’s one thing if you just refuse to listen to me, but for fuck’s sake–‘

Gene reached out with his free hand, grabbing Sam’s arm and drawing him close again. ‘And if _you_ listened instead of just crashing in and shooting your smug gob off like you do, I’d have had a chance to tell you I already read your poxy report the first time you dropped it on my desk, which is why Ray’s gonna have Bixby waiting for you in Lost and Found any minute now.’

Sam gaped openly at him in disbelief. ‘You…’

‘Yes, Sammy-boy, I read your pansy-arsed report, only I decided I’d rather act on your fine evidence instead of wasting time _talking_ about it, alright?’ The stunned look on Sam’s face was quickly turning back towards fury, so Gene hastily dropped his cigarette on the edge of his desk and took Sam’s tightening jaw into the palm of his hand. ‘Go on, Sam, get a confession out of the lying scum and show me just how clever you are.’ His thumb met Sam’s silently moving mouth and brushed gently over his lower lip. ‘And if you’re still sore about this when you’re done there, come and try to get me. I’ll be waiting.’

If anything, that dangerous spark in Sam’s eyes intensified at his words, made Gene shudder involuntarily when Sam’s teeth grazing over his thumb sent dizzying signals to his overexcited and understimulated cock. Sam smirked as he pulled away, jerking his arm out of Gene’s grasp with unnecessary force.

His heel caught the scattered papers of the file folder on his way out the door, set them drifting in his wake towards Gene’s feet.

Gene released a shaky breath, and waited.


End file.
